The Last Taigomi
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: I got the idea from watching a few anime but specifically vampire knight (the vampires.) Wynter is a 15 year old girl who loves anime and science. She has a good life with her large family and few friends, but when she learns of a secret about one of her friends she will realize fear has a whole new meaning... Warning: Yaoi Yuri pairings. NOW OPEN FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is one of my first stories that I have ever written and decided to share with everyone because it was so good.

Chapter 1

I was walking along the corridor with my friends. We had just come out of English and were about to go to my favourite subject, science. We had my favourite teacher, Mr. Mercer and I was pretty excited because we were doing chemistry today.

As we waited outside his classroom, one of the girls in my class looked at me and spoke.

"Wynter, do you wash your hair?" her and her mates sniggered. I looked down at the ground effectively ignoring them. My friend Kerry glared at them and told me to just ignore them. I just nodded and we walked into the classroom.

Me and Kerry took our seats beside the door that lead outside, across from the classroom door. We had been given these seats last week and I loved where I sat because I was next to Kerry, and we always enjoy doing science experiments with each other.

Mr. Mercer had started to write up our notes on the board and we copied them down. We were learning about the different reactions between different metals.

School had passed by in a blur and I was at home. I had just finished my homework and was about to go out with some of my friends. I had my coat on and was just tying my lace when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Wynter it's Archie. I was just wandering if Kaoru had talked to you yet? I didn't want to say anything until Kaoru spoke to you first," said Archie.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yeah, she talked to me on Saturday," I said. We talked for another couple of minutes then I left the house and joined my friends. We were all headed into the Water Works, because it was open later thanks to the summer nearly being here.

We were walking round talking about nothing when my friend gets an idea. "Why don't we go through the trees again. It reminds me of a peaceful forest," she says. We all agree and head into the miniature forest. We were having fun chasing each other about and then we heard a groan. We all stopped and stood still.

"What was that," asked Kaoru. I shrugged and walked around a bend in the path. Lying on the ground was a person, and bent over them was someone I knew all too well. The person on the ground had their head tilted back so their neck was exposed, and the person looked … dead, but not quite.

I gasped, "Archie?"

AN: The first chapter was short but my little sister has asked me to play blocks with her so I promise to have chapter two uploaded soon. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for the long update. I have been trying to get past the major writer's block I've had. This story could go in so many ways and it's really hard to choose, but I've decided now so hopefully updates will be quicker.

Chapter 2

I sat in the car. Yuki was taking me to see Kaname. He would explain to me what was going on with Archie. I had no idea what so ever and it was killing me because my best friend had kept such a huge secret from me.

"I still don't get why he didn't tell me," I said to Yuki as she started the car. She smiled over at me.

"Archie is in hiding. He was a cross breed, so it was important that nobody found out what he was."

"A cross breed?" I asked. Yuki nodded, and she pulled out of the driveway.

"He's part vampire, part hunter," said Yuki.

"Like Zero? Surely there's nothing wrong with that," I said with a frown.

"It's completely different," said Yuki, "his mother was a pureblood vampire, his dad was a hunter. They shared a night together, but Archie's mother thought nothing of it till she realised she was pregnant." I nodded. That would be a hard thing to say. That you had to hide who you really were because it was something that was shamed upon…

The rest of the car ride to Kaname's was silent. I was thinking over everything Yuki had said to me. I felt sad that Archie had lived that kind of existence, and it made me angry that he would want to hide his true self. I had been taught to never be afraid to show people who you really were, no matter the consequences. If they didn't liked what they saw then that was their problem.

I climbed out of the car once Yuki had drove up to the front door. I was extremely nervous about coming here. I had only seen Kaname once or twice, and that was before I had found out that he was Yuki's brother, and that she was a pureblood vampire.

"You okay?" Yuki asked me. She noticed that my hands were shaking. I tried to smile, but she knew that it was forced.

"Mm. Haven't seen Kaname in a while, and with everything that's happened between you both I feel weird."

"It'll be fine," said Yuki, waving her hand in the air.

We walked to the front door, and it opened. Kaname stood there, a small smile on his face. He pulled Yuki into a hug and smiled down at her.

"Welcome back, Yuki," he said. She smiled up at him, and then withdrew from his arms.

"Good to be back," she replied to him. He stepped back to allow us to pass into the house. I followed Yuki, and was glad to get in from the cold wind that blew passed.

"Wynter, it's good to see you," said Kaname. I nodded and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you, too. Thank you for taking the time to explain everything," I said. Kaname nodded, and I followed him into the living room. I sat down beside Yuki and Kaname took the arm chair facing us both.

"I'm assuming that Yuki has explained some things to you," said Kaname with a calculating gaze. I nodded.

"Yeah, she told me some things. The biggest thing I'm having trouble understanding is why Archie couldn't trust me enough to tell me," I said.

"As you are human, Wynter, it would be dangerous for you if you knew. But because you found out we have no choice but to explain things. We've had your friends memories wiped about the incident, as they don't know about vampires' existence. Archie asked that you had your memory of what happened. You mean a lot to him, it seems." I blushed. Not many people knew that me and his sister were close. That was how we met, and we had become fast friends since.

"We've known each other for a really long time," I said. Yuki got up suddenly from the sofa, startling me.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked me.

"I hate to be a bother," I said smiling. I heard Kaname chuckle lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Something funny?" I asked. Kaname smiled.

"From what Yuki told me I didn't think you were so polite," he said. I looked at Yuki.

"Really? I'm always polite," I said.

It was getting quite dark out, so Kaname suggested I stay the night. We didn't have school the next day anyway, so it didn't really matter.

"Hey, Yori's coming over tomorrow. We were planning to go to the cinema. Do you want to come?" asked Yuki. I blushed. It was no secret that I had a crush on Yori. All of my friends knew it and constantly said something to me about it.

"That would be cool. Would she mind?" I asked. Yuki looked puzzled.

"Why would she mind?"

"Well it's just that you and her were already going, and maybe she might not like anyone else to go," I said. Yuki smiled slyly.

"She likes you, you know," Yuki said to me from behind. I jumped a mile into the air.

"You really shouldn't scare people like that," I said, "your gonna kill me one of these days!" Yuki rolled on the floor laughing so hard. She started banging her fist against the floor. The door opened and Kaname walked in.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. Yuki was gasping, unable to form words.

"She scared me, and she thought it was funny." Yuki sat up and calmed herself down.

"You should've seen her face. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen," said Yuki, laughing again. Kaname smiled.

"Glad I amuse you," I said, poking Yuki. She smiled over at me, then stood up and walked over to Kaname. She hugged him, and I took that as an indication to grab my stuff and head into the bathroom, giving the two privacy.


End file.
